In general, a gas cutter is used to cut or weld a mother material (2) of metal material.
The gas cutter includes a cutter head (10) that is provided in front of a gas cutter (not illustrated) having an adjusting knob (not illustrated) for adjusting of supply of oxygen and gas fed through feed tubes (not illustrated) connected to oxygen tank and gas tank and that is adjusted by the adjusting knob and discharges, to a gas cutting tip (1), the oxygen and gas fed through an oxygen feed part (12) and a gas feed part (14) connected respectively; and the gas cutting tip (1) which is connected to an outlet side of the cutter head (10) and which mixes and spouts oxygen and gas and cuts the mother material (2) through flame generated by spark ignition.
As illustration in FIG. 1, the gas cutting tip (1) includes a flow path connector (20) in which an oxygen flow path (21) and a gas flow path (22) are formed and which is connected to the outlet side of the cutter head (10), and mixed gas discharge means (30) which is connected to an outlet side of the flow path connector (20) and through which the oxygen and the gas are discharged. The mixed gas discharge means (30) includes an oxygen nozzle (31) which is connected to the oxygen flow path (21) and in which an oxygen discharge hole (32) for discharging the oxygen is formed, and a gas nozzle (35) which is connected to the gas flow path (22) and which discharges the gas through a gas nozzle hole (36) formed by a space resulting from the fact that the gas nozzle is disposed around the oxygen nozzle (31) while spaced apart therefrom.
However, since a front end part (33) of the oxygen nozzle (31) constituting the gas cutting tip (1) is positioned inside the gas nozzle (35) and has a flat end, problems occur as follows: ignited flame is extinguished or flows back along the gas nozzle hole (36) to cause explosion, thereby exposing the risk of fire if the gas cutting tip (1) contacts with the mother material (2) during the use of the gas cutter by user and fragments generated from the mother material (2) or foreign objects enter the inside of the gas nozzle hole (36), thereby making smooth feed of the gas difficult and a part between the gas nozzle (35) and the flow path connector (20) is exposed to water, whereby the feed of the gas is blocked.